Tradition Told Me
by thestoriesyoulove
Summary: Claire has never confirmed her feelings for Quil. She was just told about imprinting and thrown into a relationship with him. Claire wants to find herself and her own identity a side from being Quil Ateara's girlfriend. Will she find what she's looking for? Or will she find herself in one big mess?


**Hi there! This is my first twilight fan fiction! I'm excited because I have always been very interested in the werewolf side of twilight, and thought why not! This chapter is not all that exciting, but I had to get all the basics down first! Let me know what you think! I will take the good and the bad!**

Tradition told me that it's important to stay with the tribe. Follow the tribe rules, and openly question nothing. I just can't do that anymore. Ever since Quil drunkenly poured his heart out to me when I was 15 about the legends not being just stories, imprinting, and the cold ones, I have put on a face that makes me look like I question nothing. I'm 16 almost 17 now. I can't help but feel this aching almost gnawing that's in my chest. Like something is wrong. I don't know how much longer I can pretend that I'm happy with Quil in this way. We've been dating almost a year now. And it's never felt right.

Flashback:

"Quil I think you have had enough".

Claire laughed out loud. Quil was never been one to drink but tonight something had been bothering him. And he had been trying to bury it with beer after beer for almost 2 hours now.

"Clllaiire" he slurred, she scrunched her nose up at him. This didn't happen often but when it did it was unsettling, it gave her anxiety I mean the thought of this man twice her size becoming an angry drunk right before her eyes was kind of daunting.

"Do you know how much I love you"? He slurred. She rolled her eyes here we go again. Another 'Claire let me drunkenly and awkwardly tell you how much I love you episodes'. She had never thought much of them though. They were best friends, she loved him too.

But tonight was different.

"Claire there is something really important I need to tell you. I have been wanting to say it for a long time".

Claire got up from her place on the couch, following him as he swayed over to the kitchen. Swinging his beer bottle as he went like a little kid and a toy. Man this was getting old fast.

"What Quil" She huffed in annoyance "What do you want to tell me". She looked over at the clock it was 10 minutes until 11. She had to be home at 11, and she would for sure have to walk with Quil in this state, and it was freezing great now she was really annoyed.

Quil spun around to look at her. "I love you" he said. She looked at him for a moment and then looked down. "I know Quil I love you too, your my best friend". He looked at her. He had this weird look in his eyes. He almost looked hurt. "No, no Claire-bear I love you more than just that. You are everything to me. There are things I have been keeping from you…" he leaned against the door the intoxication staring to take over a little more.

"Quil you know you can tell me anything". Claire smiled up and him, god he loved that smile. "You know the legends, right?" She nodded. "Well they are real" he said. Then, he got all theatrical. "They are very real I have lived some of them"! Claire looked at him like he was a crazy person. 'I'm never letting him drink again'. She thought but he continued. "And then there's imprinting! It's so crazy when you find your soul mate and Claire you! You are mine! And I love you more than words and I just want to be with you but you're too young to be together like that." He pouted. She froze she had heard of imprinting, the legends of course but it was all real? She tried to brush it off. Chalk it up to Quil being drunk but she couldn't shake it.

5 minutes till 11. Crap she thought, she would be late for sure she had to get going now and run to be sort of close to on time.

"Come on let's get you to bed". She said and grabbed his forearm, big and muscular or not, he was still drunk, and followed her without a fight.

"Just remember what I said Claire-bear, remember that I love you and will wait" he whispered in her ear as they walked down the hall to his room. Claire got a lump in her throat, she never knew he felt this way about her. She had obviously had her moments when she crushed over him like a little school girl, but she never saw it coming to life.

"Get in bed drunky" she laughed as he crawled into bed and she put the covers over him. "How are you getting home"? He said as he smashed his face into the pillow. She felt anger build up inside her, the only reason she told her mom to go to bed early is because Quil said he would bring her home. "Well thanks to you I have to walk home in the cold. So have fun in your nice warm bed while I freeze my ass off outside". He rolled over to look at her, "wait give me a minute I …. I can take…" And with that he fell asleep.

Claire stomped out of the house and to the main road and towards her house. She needed a break from him. He was overbearing, judgmental, and wanted to make very decision for her. But whenever she put her two sense in about his life it started a fight. 'You're just a kid I'm the adult blah blah blah'. She sighed why was there friendship so difficult now?

She shoved her key into the lock, trying to be quiet but the anger was getting the best of her. She didn't understand this anger she was having towards him. It came out of now where. Sure things were starting to build, but it was like one day a couple weeks ago she just snapped. And things were changing.

End Flashback.

Claire sat at her desk working on her take home biology final. She was glad it was almost the end of the year. She couldn't wait for the summer. It was going to be crazy, parties, kickbacks, she was so excited. She and her mom had moved off the reservation and into forks after her freshman year. Her mom was a nurse that worked the night shifts at the forks E.R. It worked better this way, since she went to Forks High School. Quil however was infuriated by the news. Of course it caused a fight, Claire just wanted what was best for her mom. The commute was hard and not very practical especially in the winter. There wasn't much Quil could do. Emily and Sam had both tried to talk her mom out of it. But Claire was on board, and she said that was all that mattered.

Claire heard a knock on the door and her mom stop doing the dishes to go get it. She sighed, she already knew who it was.

"Claire sweetie! Quils here"! She got up from her desk to greet him. She was happy to see him, since her mom and her moved she didn't see him as often. Which made things easier.

Quil smiled when he saw her and it made her smile. She loved him, she really did, but things just never felt right.

He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into his chest. He felt so warm and smelt so good it was enough to make her melt. "Hey there" he said letting her go. "Hey what's up"? She asked as they sat at the small breakfast bar in Claire's kitchen.

Her mom passed lasagna over to both of them and they thanked her. As they ate he told her what was new on the rez. Not much as she had thought, but he told her how the pack was doing and how Emily and Sam were going to try for a baby soon, and how Jared and Kim were talking wedding dates.

This made Claire get that hot tingly feeling all down her body. As all the imprints and the guys were moving forward with their relationship, she could feel Quil wanted more. I mean he did wait for her for almost 15 years. She prayed that he didn't propose to her. She was defiantly not ready for that.

"So what about you Claire- bear". She said as her mom gave him his third helping of lasagna. She shrugged her shoulders. "Nothing much, finals are kicking my ass". She huffed as she got up and put her plate in the sink. Quil followed her lead as he finished his dinner and put the plate in the sink too. He lend down and kissed her head, "you're going to do fine Claire-bear, I have no worries". He smiled at her. No lie it made her feel good. "So there's a pack bonfire tonight, I know you got finals and stuff but you wanna go"? She wanted to, it would be nice to see everyone, but she really needed to make more progress on her bio final. She grimaced she knew it would hurt his feelings. "I would love to but I have to get my bio final done, but hey summer is next week and I can go to all the bonfires you want me too". This make him smile he pulled her into a tight hug, and kissed her on the lips. He cupped her face in his hands and said "I can't wait". She smiled and walked him to the door, they said there good byes and he walked off towards his old beat up bronco.

Claire sat back down at her desk and sorted through what she needed to get done. She thought back to the day she talked to Emily and Sam about the legends, how that everything Quil had said was true. It kinda freaked her out. But Emily was very comforting about it. Answering all her questions. Especially the ones she had about imprinting. Sam had been infuriated with Quil for telling her because he thought that she was too young to know. And maybe she was, or maybe it was just too early. She wasn't sure about her feelings for Quil at that time. Hell she still wasn't sure about them even now. She had feelings for Quil, she loved him obviously, the man had watched over her for 15 years. No matter how much he annoyed her she owed him a lot. Claire sighed as she pulled herself away from her desk and decided that she was done studying for the night. She pulled her hoodie and sweat pants on and crawled into her bed with her laptop. Scrolling through her Facebook feed she couldn't shake this feeling she had in the pit of her stomach that she was in for something tough when it came to Quil soon. Shaking those feelings off she went to sleep. Still thinking the worst.


End file.
